Sexto círculo
by seijuu
Summary: Sherlock x Watson. "Notas no incluidas en las Memorias del Sr. John Watson, doctor en medicina, que perteneció al cuerpo de médicos del Ejército".


"Sexto círculo"

Seria tonto decir, que siempre me vi cautivado secretamente por el fulgor de sus ojos, ya que no era algo que solo yo viera en la privacidad de un instante intimo. Ese destello estaba justo a la vista de quien gustase mirar, pero siempre, solo era yo quien estaba observando.

Ojos menos ávidos solo recibían su excentricidad y extravagancia, sin embargo yo había sido el único paciente observador de sus virtudes. Amargamente debo admitir, que muy a sabiendas de que estas notas mías jamás serán recopiladas en modo alguno, hallo increíblemente necesario desarrollarlas.

Áspero se me hace, estar afectado de forma tal por el rubor de su rostro, quizás esto me indujo a mentirle de vez en vez; pero ¿pudo él haberlo deducido? ¿O mi fascinación por él, a sus ojos se veía como mi antigua intriga por sus métodos? Mis halagos, más de una vez innecesarios hacia su presteza para realizar su oficio; eran mi forma para abrir esa pequeña puerta que se cerraba de forma inmediata justo después de mostrar su interior.

Ese día me levanté temprano por la mañana, algún tipo de ruido me despertó y aun en mi batín me dirigí a la sala, solo para encontrar a mi amigo en el suelo, bastante rígido a decir verdad. Con un inmensurable terror le voltee, aun respiraba.

Lo recosté sobre nuestro sofá, según mis conocimientos, estaba bajo la influencia de alguna droga. Le arrojé unas gotas de agua en el rostro para ver si reaccionaba, se molesto un poco pero no entro en conciencia. Lo observé durante un rato que no podría precisar, se me entumecieron un poco las piernas cuando decidí moverlo de allí, lo traté de levantar, casi lo dejo caer del sillón, mis reflejos no son muy buenos en las mañanas. Holmes se movió y osó incluso acurrucarse, ¿no estaba drogado?

Esta vez logré cargarlo, y lo llevé a su cuarto, ya he mencionado antes el estado en que solía mantener este sitio, y la dificultada solo había aumentado, mi pierna coja era mi mas cruel enemiga. Todo hubiera sido más fácil, si hubiera seguido mi primer impulso, pero era algo bastante desconsiderado de mi parte, simplemente, dejarlo caer sobre los montones de cosas que tenía desparramadas por el suelo.

Lo acomodé en su cama y le saqué el saco del traje, estaba frío, le saqué los zapatos y medias y lo cubrí con las cobijas. ¿Cuan más pálido podía mostrarse?

Despejé mis pensamientos, ya que solo un demonio pensaría esas cosas.

No pude dormir de nuevo, tendido en mi cama, mirando mi techo, aunque la mitad de esto también era suyo, la mitad del techo la mitad de mi cama. La mitad de su cuarto también era mía, la mitad de su desorden, la mitad de su cama...

Debo admitir que esta no era la primera vez que cosas de tal suciedad transcurrían por mi mente, pero si la primera vez que era capaz de un acto tan fuera de mi, tan vulgar.

Me limpié las manos sumamente apenado, la energía del pecado me dio vigor, pero era del tipo de vigor que tienes en el campo de batalla, y no podía defenderme, esta vez era yo mismo quien me amenazaba, y esta asquerosa lujuria que ensuciaba mis dedos y mis sabanas.

Arranqué la ropa de cama de un solo tirón, la enrollé y la arrojé a un lado. Mi mente se intentaba alejar de lo que acababa de suceder, caminé de lado a lado, nervioso.

Rondaban las doce del medio día cuando me reuní con él otra vez, estaba despeinado, y aun llevaba la ropa con la que lo había dejado yo en su cama, pero ahora mucho mas arrugada.

-Buenos días

-Buenos días- Respondí, lo vi observarme de reojo, al instante esquivó mi rostro, lamió su delgado dedo indice y pasó la hoja del periódico que estaba mirando.

Quizás dedujo algo sobre mi, quizás sabía lo que había hecho, pero no podía saber sobre mis pensamientos. Me enderecé en la silla, pero antes de que pudiera relajarme, Mrs. Hudson salió de mi habitación con las sabanas sucias y hechas un bollo en las manos. Si Sherlock lo vio (cosa segura) optó por permanecer inmutable, después de todo, eso es algo normal entre los hombres... pero no lo que yo había pensado, eso no era normal.

Por suerte la mujer no se detuvo y atravesó la sala sin alargar mi calvario.

-Nada nuevo bajo el sol – mi amigo arrojó el diario sobre la mesa.

-No tienes casos nuevos? - inquirí.

-Solo vienen con consultas, nada complicado – se recostó en su silla con la cara hacia el techo- estoy desperdiciando mi ingenio.

-Si sigues drogándote de esa forma, ten por seguro que tendrás mucho éxito- extendí mi brazo y tomé el periódico. Lo miré sin leer. Ya lo había visto en la mañana.

-Tu me llevaste a mi cama – esto fue una sentencia, no una pregunta, levanté una ceja y lo miré sin mover mi rostro del diario.

-Estabas tirado en la sala, drogado- agregué.

No sé cual era su punto al decir eso, pues se quedó callado y no me habló más; durante la tarde se encerró en su cuarto, yo me quedé en la sala, leyendo una novela en el sillón. Pasó un par de veces por el lugar, cerca de las cuatro lo vi pasar cambiado de ropa y aseado.

Me percaté sin embargo, que siempre que pasó, muy para mi pesar, rozo mis rodillas, maldije a los muebles que, en el desorden de haber sido usados, cobijaron esa tortura mía.

A las cinco salió,después de tomar su té, fue al teatro, había pasado una hora cuando noté que la lluvia comenzaba a caer. Conociendo a Holmes, no había llevado dinero más que para entrar al teatro o quizás si.

Caminé bajo la lluvia, la calle estaba desierta y unos pocos ojos se fijaban en mi desde remotas ventanas, tenía mis zapatos viejos, mi abrigo y el paraguas.

Llegué antes de que todos salieran, me quedé ahí parado esperando ver su rostro, no salió, me distraje y me quedé observando las formas alborotadas del agua a mis pies, salpicando inútilmente mis zapatos ya mojados, cuando volví mis ojos al umbral, vi una figura elegante de un hombre, de hecho mi amigo, observándome sonriendo sagazmente, ¿acaso el sabía de la lluvia y de mi? Imposible.

Bajó los peldaños risueño hacia mi – ¿Viene al teatro Watson?

-Vine a recogerle- Se metió bajo mi paraguas.

-La verdad es que esta cayendo bastante agua.

-Parece que lloverá hasta tarde hoy- comenté, y le di su paraguas.

-Buena obra?- Ya estábamos de camino a casa.

-Una porquería- dijo secamente- pero no habrá otra cosa en un tiempo...

-Será cuestión de esperar.

-No, creo que tomará tiempo, a todos les pareció agradable menos a mi- frunció el ceño.

No puede contener la risa – Es que tampoco usted tiene un gusto corriente por las cosas.

-Es verdad – dijo francamente, sonriendo, un tanto melancólico – Imaginate que la mejor parte de la obra fue cuando terminó y pude salir de allí – Sonrió más – y ni hablar de en la que usted estaba esperándome.

Con esas palabras algo en mi garganta se anudó y me ahogué, por suerte eso no fue algo en que mi acompañante pusiera particular atención, ya que en ese mismo instante mi bastón se trabó en la acerá, caí sobre mi rodilla estúpidamente, de la forma mas estúpida que un hombre puede caer.

Holmes me agarró del brazo instintivamente, y un tanto preocupado me ayudó a enderezarme.

-¿Esta usted bien? - Preguntó.

-Sí...- afirmé recogiendo el paraguas del suelo, estaba bastante más mojado ahora, no sé si me ruboricé, eso había sido vergonzoso.

La cara de mi compañero se quedó inmóvil mientras me observaba los pantalones mojados y fue cuestión de segundos para que rompiera en carcajadas. Fruncí el ceño con cierta desaprobación, pero la risa ya me aquejaba.

-Debió ver su cara, Watson! - Se reía y se sujetaba el estomago con una mano. No hice más que reírme a su lado, eran cosas que nos sucedían de vez en vez.

Llegamos a la casa, nos habíamos enfriado bastante, ya cambiados y sentados en la mesa pusimos especial énfasis en beber el te de limón caliente. El estupor se apoderó rápidamente de nosotros y sentados a la mesa nos reclinamos y charlamos durante un tiempo. Luego Holmes se fue a su habitación, yo me senté en el sillón con una manta y seguí con mi lectura mientras fumaba una pipa.

Estaba completamente entumecido y rodeado por la oscuridad, cuando traté de estirarme, noté que Sherlock Holmes, estaba a mi lado, dormido del lado opuesto, junto a su violín y pipa. La claridad de la luna por la ventana me mostraba poco a poco el cuarto a medida que mis ojos se acostumbraban. Lo tapé con la manta que me cubría, mi pipa y libro estaban en la mesa, debieron de haberse caído... El hormigueo de mis piernas y brazos se interpuso con mi modorra, me estiré en silencio, bostecé.

Aparentemente me había saltado la cena, no estaba seguro de que hora sería, la verdad era que mi sueño estaba arruinado completamente. Miré a Holmes con más claridad ahora, su lívido rostro descansaba sobre el respaldo del sillón; le saqué la pipa se los labios, el violín de las manos y los puse en la mesa, a un lado. Me recargué en mi sitio, hundido en esa oscuridad etérea, muchas cosas pasaron por mi mente, pensamientos nada sutiles, si él estuviera despierto y observando, sería capaz de saber a donde se dirigía el hilo de mi razón, ciertamente escasa a este punto.

De pronto las palabras que esta tarde habían desatado mi torpeza, volvieron a mi, junto con su voz, ciertamente debí mal interpretarlo, aunque en otro contexto, digamos, viniendo de una dama, yo lo hubiera interpretado como una coquetería. Pero era mi amigo, no una señorita.

Incliné mi rostro para observarlo, respiraba compasadamente, no podría nombrar que había en él que me afectara de ese modo, aunque obviamente el problema era mio, no suyo.

Y en ese instante inicié el caos.

Podía sentir el olor de su tabaco, el perfume quemado. Me acerqué un poco. Su colonia apestaba todo en derredor a él, ese aroma áspero, amargo y singularmente agradable, veía ante mi sus facciones levemente hinchadas por el sueño. Me acerqué más, no lo estaba tocando, pero podía sentir su calor de cerca que estaba, me quedé así, no tenía intenciones de hacer más. Pudieron ser horas, minutos o segundos, pero no lo había notado, me alejé turbado, de él. Pediría a Dios,un caso para él, así mis penurias se vieran interrumpidas de vez en cuando. Pero ese pedido sería igualmente falso.

-Watson – murmuró sentándose, hundido en sopor, débil – ¿que hora es?

-No sabría precisarla- dije sin intención alguna de buscar un reloj.

Subió las piernas al sofá haciéndose un bollo, apretujandome contra mi lado, se cubrió hasta los hombros, pensé al mirar su rostro que vería sus ojos cerrados, y sin embargo los encontré abiertos mirándome.

Un pensamiento recurrente que solía tener era que entre su mente absurdamente compleja y la mía, absurdamente simple, había un océano de distancia, ya que nunca pude seguir sus ideas por más que él me las fuera diciendo. Por eso, más de una vez me ha costado precisar que ocultaban esos ojos suyos. Que ahora me observaban fijamente.

No dijo nada, y yo me quedé aguardando, en secreto avergonzado, un poco distraído. En intento de acomodarme, y sin mucha más opción, mi brazo derecho reposaba sobre sus rodillas, sobra decir acerca de la paranoia de la cual me vi victima esos días, no podía evitar ver subtextos en todos sus movimientos.

Pero había sido un tonto todo ese tiempo, él ya me había leído hace tiempo y quien estaba brutalmente ciego era yo.

Sentí sus manos cerrarse en mi brazo y al tiempo que se acercaba mi, me jalaba a él sobre el sillón. Con la cara contrita, hundida en su pecho y sin mirarme hizo todo el recorrido hacia mi y de un modo increíblemente tímido, levantó su rostro y sin mirarme ni una sola vez, rozó mis labios con los suyos, de una forma tan sutil e infantil que era desbordante de ternura.

Yo había esquivado deliberadamente todas sus pistas e incluso tapado todas las huellas, él me veía de esa manera.

Soltó mi brazo y se enrolló en mi cuello, no se movió y con la cara apoyada en la mía no me dejaba ver más que sus labios y su mentón.

Nunca describí a este hombre como tímido, pues su personalidad es avasallante para quien le conozca, ni mucho menos escribiría sobre la ternura de la que es capaz, eso, será algo que me llevaré a la tumba conmigo.

Disculpame Dios porque he pecado. ¿Cómo no ceder a aquello?

Me había quedado quieto, nunca había abrazado a un hombre, pero lo abracé a él, pasé suavemente mis brazos de un modo bastante torpe, por cierto, él pasó sus piernas sobre las mías, apoyando sus pies en mi lado del sofá.... en su lado del sofá.

Era evidente que no quería que le viera el rostro, yo quería verlo.

-Holmes- se relajó un poco y me dejó moverme.

Nunca había visto rostro alguno que embargara tanta vergüenza, podía sentir su respiración en mi piel. Con una mano tomé su rostro pálido, pero a la vez ruborizado- Tranquilo- Le murmuré, podría decirse que rompería en llanto por la pena. Pero no he de saberlo siquiera yo, ya que a vistas de su inquietud le dí un beso, mucho menos tierno quizás, más apretado, más prohibido.

Nos quedamos mucho tiempo ahí sentados, compartiendo el perfume,el aliento y el sillón, un poco enredados; callados íntimamente.

No lo desnudé, ni lo toqué en sitios indebidos, pero podía sentirlo temblar, me paré y lo tomé por ambas manos – Vamos – jalé de él, se paró.

Me apretó fuerte de la mano cuando cerré la puerta de mi habitación tras él, lo encasillé contra la puerta y lo besé de nuevo. Sherlock se sujetaba de la parte delantera de mi camisa y yo de su cintura.

Me sentía hambriento.

Lo arrastré a la cama, me senté, le besé el estomago.

-Watson- Susurró – Quizás...

Seguí besando, ahora su cadera, pero con un ritma más lento, lo senté en mis piernas.

-¿Quieres dormir? - Pregunté.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me miró asombrado – ¿Dormir?

-Sí, solo dormir- Me parecía increíble tener su esbelta figura frente a mi, sentado en mis piernas.

Me miró profundamente, dedujo algo – No es lo que tu quieres – Murmuró nervioso.

-No exactamente – dije honesto – pero es algo que podemos hacer sin que pierdas la cabeza.

No quería apurarlo, ni apurarme.

Ahora acostamos, vestidos, era increíblemente silencioso, nos abrazamos frente a frente, con las piernas enredadas.

Más que prohibido, se sentía torpe, vernos a ambos así bajo las sabanas, en nuestra cama, realmente deseaba quitarle la ropa. Ya había hecho yo un desastre en su camisa.

Estuvimos una hora quietos.

-No estaba drogado – Dijo con voz clara de pronto – ni dormido.

Lo miré extrañado.

-Y tenía dinero para el hansom, también sabía que llovería.

Lo miré con gesto severo durante unos segundos y él miraba despreocupadamente al techo. Me reí. Nos reímos.

Le acaricié el rostro – Me estaba volviendo loco.

- Lo sé – Su aire resuelto había vuelto.

-Debo de estar loco.

-Y yo. - No le daba importancia realmente.

-Y esto es ilegal – Yo tampoco estaba dándole importancia.

-Si, espero que Lestrade no lo descubra.

-No creo que lo notará por mas que nos viera así.

Soltó una carcajada, se acurrucó y me abrazó por la cintura.

Disculpame Dios porque he pecado. Y yo no puedo arrepentirme de ello.

Lo besé. Y él se encargó de hacer explotar todo lo demás.

Todos mis demonios salieron con el simple hecho de que él, sin que yo lo previera, soltó el botón de mis pantalones.

¡¿Cómo poner por escrito todo eso que hicimos?!

Le besé el cuello y el pecho, y su camisa se hallaba perdida entre las sabanas para cuando llegué a su ombligo. Me acarició el rostro tiernamente, no se veía asustado. Con sus manos se quitó el cinturón y yo me deshice de sus pantalones.

Me había hecho caer en una trampa para la que ni él estaba preparado, que dulce sensación. No me molestaba estar atrapado, no entre sus piernas.

Me quitó la camisa, me enredó, fue un lío quitarla, la excitación nos hizo reír. Lo besé lentamente, él me abrazó, lo sentí pasar sus dedos insistentemente por los surcos de mi espalda, en mis heridas. Me alejó, me observó sereno con la respiración exaltada, se sentó ya desnudo frente a mí, pensé que diría algo, en vez de eso, se inclinó para besarme, y sentarse sobre mi.

No existen palabras de amor entre dos hombres, nunca las dijimos ni las diremos.

Nos enredamos como una mangosta y una serpiente, estaríamos muertos la mañana siguiente.

Vi toda la exención de su blancura y su suavidad, el olor a tabaco y a colonia se habían esfumado y solo podía sentir la fragancia de su piel y su sudor. Besé tantas veces su cadera, acaricié tantas veces su cintura.

Eso era el infierno, solo el infierno es tan tentador.

FIN


End file.
